


A Slayer and a Mercenary Walk Into a Bar... [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bets & Wagers, Clones, Community: intoabar, Crossover, Drinking to Cope, Gen, Heavy Drinking, Past Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Resurrection, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "A Slayer and a Mercenary Walk Into a Bar..." by ChokolatteJedi.</p><p>"Buffy comes back to life. Again. This calls for a drink."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slayer and a Mercenary Walk Into a Bar... [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chokolatte (ChokolatteJedi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Slayer and a Mercenary Walk Into a Bar...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064365) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



Length: 7:29  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20slayer%20and%20a%20mercenary%20walk%20into%20a%20bar.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/slayer-and-mercenary-walk-into-bar).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
